Lust of the Rouge
by icewolff182
Summary: RougeLogan They hook up after Rouge has a bad day. Rated R for mild sex scene & cursing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Marvel does. And they make a butt-load of money off em'.  
  
Rouge ran, crying, back to the Institute. Her black dress was tattered and torn in countless places; her makeup was smeared from her tears of shame and betrayal, and her pale skin was covered in streaks and droplets of crimson red blood. Her feet slapped against the road as she neared the gates of her home, her shoes long since abandoned on her escape of the school dance.  
  
"I'm never going back." She screamed in her head. Using the adrenaline from her escape, she leapt over the Institution's front gate and ran all the way to the front door. She ran through the door and tripped on the door frame as she entered. Logan sat in the front room reading the paper as she tore through. Rouge was so flustered; she couldn't get up from her fall and just remained, kneeling on the floor, crying her brown eyes out. Logan swiftly got up and lifted her up.  
"Get off me!" she wept as Logan pulled her into his arms.  
"Easy there." Logan said in his gruff voice to the teenager who began to weakly pound his chest with her black gloved hands.  
"Please," she whimpered in her thick Southern accent, "just lemme' go." She looked up at the ageless man with her tear filled brown eyes. Logan sighed and released his grasp on her. Rouge sniffled and ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Kitty.  
"Why me?!" she yelled into the high ceiling as soon as the door was shut. She began to sob more then ever and fell onto her bed, shoulders shaking with grief.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Rouge." Alex Daniels came up to her. He was a popular jock that never seemed to have given her a second glance.  
"Um . . . hi Alex." Rouge responded, taken aback that Alex knew her name. She had always though he was attractive, with his red hair and muscular disposition. He reminded her a bit of Gambit on first glance.  
"Wanna' dance with me?" Alex asked as a slow song came on the large speakers.  
"Sure." Rouge responded trying not to let it slip how happy she was. Her emotions were so overwhelming; she didn't even have time to be suspicious of why he was asking her. Alex took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Trying not to come in contact with his skin, Rouge got close to Alex and began to sway to the song. She was oblivious to everything, even as the first water balloon came in contact with her satin dress. As the second one exploded over her, she realized Alex was bent over laughing at her. Confused, she whipped around and saw Alex's two friends in the bleachers launching the balloons down onto her. Rouge yelled up at them to come down and really fight her, when two more goons broke through the circling crowd and sprayed her down with super-soakers. She lost her balance on the slippery floor and fell down to the hard ground. Everyone watching began to laugh, their cruel faces swarming in on her. A tear was shed before Rouge got up and began to run. She wouldn't look back; but she could hear the sadistic laughter of Alex and his goons. What the teenage mutant failed to hear was her friends yelling after her, in their failed attempts to comfort her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rouge woke up on her bed, 15 minutes after falling asleep. She groaned remembered what had happened less then an hour ago and hugged her pillow for comfort. Her tears had dried on her pale skin, forming a less then charming crust beneath her eyes. She wiped it away and sat up. Looking down at her torn dress, she began to cry again. Softer this time, but just as many tears flowed down her cheeks. Sighing, as the tears seized, she stood up and began to realize what she needed to do. Slipping out of her room and down the corridors to Logan's room, at the end of a hallway, she entered and began to look for what she needed. Opening his closet, she felt around the top shelf for his pistol. None of the others knew about this, but she had seen him with it at times, self-consciously cleaning it. Rouge stepped down and sat on the end of Wolverine's bed and fondled the small killer.  
  
"Over the stars." She mumbled, reciting some comic she had read somewhere. Slowly she lifted the gun up to the temple of her head.  
  
"I don't fit in anywhere," she cried softly, "no one will miss me." Her hand shook as she began to ease her finger down on the trigger.  
  
"STRIPES!" Logan's voice yelled as he entered his room. The teenager he had developed feelings for was sitting on the end of his bed, with his pistol ready to blow her brains out. He rushed to her and pulled the gun away from her. He swiftly discarded it into a corner and stood in front of the girl he had held earlier.  
  
"What are you nuts?" he growled gently. Rouge was staring at the floor, her brown and white hair shading her face. Suddenly, he heard her speak shakily.  
  
"Please don't tell." She whispered looking up into his steal grey eyes with her brown doe eyes. His face softened as he looked at the 17 year old he loved.  
  
"I won't, don't worry baby." He responded in his deep voice, which scratched after years of smoking.  
  
"Did I just call her baby?" he thought desperately to himself, "she is gonna hurl me out like a ton of bricks."  
  
"Did he just call me baby?" she gathered in her thoughts, "maybe, no he couldn't feel the same." The pair looked each other in the eyes, unknowingly having the same thoughts, but yet, feeling something. Logan bent down on one knee, looking over the scratches she had received on her run home.  
  
"You should get those looked at." He mumbled gently, looking up and down her arms.  
  
"You want to look at em'?" Rouge said her Southern accent as thick as ever, but her voice becoming sultry and seductive. She looked at Logan beneath thick lashes and he returned the gaze with an enticed look upon his face.  
  
"You have no idea." He stood up, and pulled her into his strong arms. She sighed with released anticipation as his lips met hers. She had to stand on tip toes to meet his, but he leaned down to meet her in the middle. Their lips ran cool and wet over one another's, both relishing in the passion they had both wanted for so long. Logan was in control but Rouge, being the tough one she was, kept up with him. They separated for a moment when Rouge realized she wasn't stealing his power.  
  
"Logan," she almost whispered, 'you aren't hurt." He nodded in a silent understanding as well.  
  
"Maybe you can't hurt the one you love." He growled as softly as a baby tiger into her forehead.  
  
"God damn that was corny." She giggled before standing on her toes again and kissing him. It was hotter this time and he soon moved his hands from her waist, down onto her butt. She jumped a little at the touch but soon breathed against his lips contently. He edged her mouth open with his tongue and she opened it willingly. Their breath began to mingle and their tongues began to dance intricately around each other. Logan gently pushed Rouge back onto the bed he slept on and lifted her up to where his pillows lay. She fell into their softness as Logan sat next to her.  
  
"Take me now." She whispered into his chest. He nodded and slowly took off his shirt. She stared at his muscular chest and licked her lips, urging him to hurry up. The normally brutal mutant was trying to be gently with her, but Rouge, aflame with passion and never have experienced the touch that Jean and Kitty told her about, was not about to go slow. She sat up, got off the bed, and sexily stripped off the dress that was torn from the dance. Logan stared hungrily at her body as she began to take control.  
  
The next morning Logan woke in his bed. He yawned heavily and rolled over, only to face Rouge.  
  
"Shit." He growled. He peered under the sheets only to realize he and the teenager were completely naked.  
  
"Fuck." He growled more angrily this time. What was the professor gonna say? An instructor at the institute having sex with a student, not to mention A MINOR?!  
  
"O god, this isn't good." He mumbled falling back into the pillows. Rouge woke as he impacted the pillows and smiled drearily.  
  
"Hey Wolverine." She smiled tiredly and reaching over to hold him. He smiled weakly and took her hand in his.  
  
"Hey Stripes." He responded before returning to his thoughts. Rouge looked at him worriedly before shrugging and getting up and out of the bed. She reached for one of his T-shirts that lie on the floor and put it on over her pale naked body.  
  
"Hey Rouge," Logan said before she left the room.  
  
"Yeah?" she turned around.  
  
"Can we keep this between us?" he asked.  
  
"Course darlin'." She smiled and left the room briskly. 


	2. Onyx

**1 Month Later**  
  
A knock on Logan's door awoke him from a slight daze before he slept.  
  
"Come in." he grumbled. Rouge came into his room like she did almost every night so they could be together without everyone knowing. Their little secret. Rouge walked into his room this night wearing her red pajama pants and a thin white tank top. She walked over to his bed, but rather then pouncing lustfully on him like she did other nights; she sat at the end of his bed and looked up at him solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong Rouge?" he asked in a low tone, just in case anyone was up.  
  
"Logan." she began, "I-I'm pregnant." She said in a hushed voice. He stared at her, his lover. She was only 17, and what pregnant?!  
  
"Are you sure? I mean . . . when?" he asked her.  
  
"I think it was the first time, we didn't use *ahem* protection then and that's the only time I can't think of." She sat almost crying. Logan scooted forward and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry doll. It'll be ok. We'll just tell the professor, he'll understand." Logan said, half trying to convince himself. Rouge nodded and smiled, but kept crying.  
  
"What if I kill it when it touches me?" she whimpered. Logan stopped suddenly and thought about the consequences that may arise.  
  
"We gotta' tell the professor as soon as possible." He mumbled determined. Rouge nodded and then started to return to her own room.  
  
"Stripes, don't worry." Logan said after her, "we'll take care of it."  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"Logan, I am disappointed in you." Prof. X began, "not because of your relationship, but because you did not tell me sooner."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry Charles, its just, I didn't wanna' loose her." Logan stammered in the professor's office. He nodded in understanding and looked to Rouge who stood in the corner, looking ashamedly at the floor.  
  
"Now to the matter of your birthing." The professor turned to her. Rouge looked up to face him.  
  
"I am going to have this baby." She stood up straight daring him to try and hurt her kin.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Rouge." The professor told her. "We have just got to make sure the baby is safe. With parents as strong as the two of you, we must save this child." Logan looked almost proud at the mention of him and his lover's strength.  
  
"So where do we begin then?" she asked.  
  
** Several months later**  
  
Rouge stood in the kitchen, large with child and leaning against the counter. The professor and Storm had taken her out of school temporarily until the birthing was over and she now was schooled by Mr. McCoy. She now stood in the kitchen, waiting for her friends to get home so she wouldn't be so lonely. Wolverine had left for the road a week ago and she had heard from him everyday, but it wasn't the same as feeling his touch. She had gone almost two weeks without his touch and, like a drug, she longed for the feeling of another human. Sighing aloud, she picked up an apple and began to munch it. Suddenly, a flash and a POOF startled her and Kurt stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey Rouge." He smiled. "Hey little one." He leaned down and kissed his friends stomach. "Have a good day?"  
  
"Eh, it was alright I guess. I got lonely." She told him the truth. Because of their almost sibling-ness, Rouge loved Kurt almost as much as she loved Logan. The feeling was likewise for Kurt. Both never really considered their family relationship, they both were just friends, not siblings.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask the professor to let me stay home with you tomorrow" he suggested in his thick accent that made girls swoon. Rouge smiled and nodded her agreement to his plan. He jumped down from the counter and led her to the table. They both sat down and started discussing their days.  
  
"I need to get a life. It is so major BORING staying at home with this runt." Rouge motioned to her belly that moved with a baby's kick. "I swear this little girl is going to be the death of me." Kurt laughed and rubbed Rouges stomach.  
  
"Welcome to my world." He chuckled. Rouge hit his shoulder softly and laughed with him. "But seriously, it shouldn't be that much longer right?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. McCoy says little Onyx ere' should come any day now, thank god." Rouge laughed. Kurt snickered and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the table. Just as he began to peal it, Rouge cried out in pain. Kurt looked at her concerned.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Rouge shook her head and cried out again. She bent over as far as she could, trying to rid herself of the pain. Kurt then noticed a pool of water around Rouge.  
  
"Rouge, I think your water is broken, or whatever they say." Kurt said urgently. Rouge looked down and swore.  
  
"Onyx is coming!!" she cried.  
  
"O great." Kurt said nervously. But he remained calm and grabbed Rouge's hand.  
  
"I don't know how well this will work when you're in labor, but here goes nothing!" He transported with Rouge to the hospital ward and helped her walk to Mr. McCoy's office. Within 5 minutes, Rouge lay in a hospital bed, crying out in pain, with Storm, Mr. McCoy, and Professor X. by her side. Kurt was in the hall, holding everyone back and telling them that Rouge was having her baby. Jean had used her thoughts to communicate with Logan and he was speeding home at the moment.  
  
"God, get it outta' me!" Rouge moaned in pain. Trying to push it out, she turned to the professor.  
  
"Professor, don't let my little girl die. Please. I can't kill her." The now eighteen year old wept with a mix of fear and pain.  
  
"Don't worry Rouge. She is of your own blood; you won't hurt her with your touch." Xavier reassured her. Rouge nodded and continued to push.  
  
"One more push." Storm told her. Rouge yelled out in pain and soon was holding her baby girl. Onyx was silent and hadn't cried at all during her birth. She stared at her mother with her unnaturally green eyes and smiled a baby smile. Rouge began crying when she could hold her baby without gloves. Slowly, everyone was let in to congratulate Rouge and through the crowd burst Logan, a thin sweat along his brow. He grinned when he saw his baby and did what none of the students thought they would ever see him do. A tear ran down Logan's cheek. He kissed Rouge before bending down on one knee.  
  
"Rouge?" he asked her, the student all moved back. "Will you marry me?" Rouge stared disbelievingly at the sapphire ring he held out to her.  
  
"Of course." She began to cry happily. Logan slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her once more.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Ok, this is going in a different direction then I originally planned but whatever. Ok review with ideas of what Onyx's power should be. PLEASE! O and flames are used to light marshmallows on fire. ( 


End file.
